Liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used as a display for desktop computer, notebook computer, television and the like. With the aid of the continuously enhanced technology, the LCD is expected to have a wider range of applications and enhanced quality.
However, when compared to a traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) or plasma display, the LCD has a relatively lower response speed, i.e. a longer response time, which is due to the device structure within the LCD.
In the LCD, each pixel structure has its color filters, each used for generating a red, green or blue sub-pixel. That is, each pixel structure has red, green and blue sub-pixels. For each pixel, the response time depends on how rapidly the transistors controlling the pixel may be turned on and off again, the transistors being disposed in the LCD. In some cases, the response time is critical. For example, when a video game or movie is displayed, a too slow response speed of the LCD may adversely affect presentation of a moving object, particularly when the object moves rapidly. In this case, a trailing effect may occur at edges of the moving object, which is generally termed as ghosting effect. Therefore, to achieve a high quality LCD the ghosting effect involved in the image has to be resolved.
Although the response time, a main cause of the ghosting effect, has been greatly reduced with the use of improved hardware associated with the LCD, it is achieved at the cost of a relatively higher cost. In addition, more and more demands for large-sized LCD are arisen and equipping the large-sized LCD with a relatively shorter response time is considerably difficult in a manufacturing view, which is due to the reason that the ghosting effect of the large-sized LCD is hard to be eliminated. Unfortunately, there has hitherto not been any effective method for detecting and eliminating the ghosting effect.
In view of the drawback existing in the prior art, the Inventor of the present invention set forth methods for detecting and eliminating the ghosting effect of LCD after a series of intensive research and experiment are made.